OBSESSION
by teenfox
Summary: A pixie like phantom appears when Peter and Ray brake one of Egons rare items...Read and Review please! :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the ghostbusters!

A/N: alright getting back on the ghostbusters wagon! (Even though I was always kinda hanging on to the back.)

* * *

It was a nice and sunny afternoon. But of course as usual they Peter and Ray didn't know this because they were told to "manned the fort" while Egon and Winston were away. At this point Peter and Ray were bored out of their minds!

"Dude I'm bored out of my mind!" Peter moaned, his body completely stretched out over the couch.

Ray nodded, he turned to rest his head and an idea struck. "Yeah! Lets play football!" ray jumped up and grabbed the football from the other side of the living room. "Go long!"

Peter got off the couch and ran to the other, other side of the room. Ray threw the ball and Peter caught it. Peter began running through the fire house with Ray close behind. Eventually the two of them wound up in the lab. Peter through the football and Ray jumped up to get it but he missed and fell to the floor. The football smashed into a large glass egg . The egg had a single thick crack.

Ray and Peter exchanged worried looks and quickly ran out of the room.

"You think Egon will notice?" Ray asked speeding out of the room.

"Most definitely but we'll blame Slimer!" Peter smirked as he sped after Ray.

The two made there way down to the living room. Peter flopped onto the couch and pulled his arms behind his head. Ray started to look through magazines piled up on the table.

smoke pored out of the glass egg like an open fire place. It was a deep purple and filled the room. It slowly came to the center of the room and gathered into the shape of a rose. The rose slowly opened and a beautiful pixie like women appeared. Her hair was blonde and flowed down to her lower back. It covered her right eye that was a brilliant soft purple. She wore a short dress with long tails, her gloves reached up past her elbows and the fingers were cut off. She had wings that were large and beautiful. Everything she wore was a different shade purple.

She twirled around and stretched with a yawn.

"It is so good to finally get out of there!" She smiled sweetly fixing her boots that went up to her knees.

"Peter! What the heck is this magazine doing here?! What if someone sees it?!" She heard voices from another room. Her smile grew and she began to practically float out of the room. She continued to roam through the halls until she found the room in witch the voices came from.

Ray through the magazine he found and through it at Peter in disgust.

The "pixie" quickly noticed Raymond. Her eyes became wide and her smile bigger.

Ray heard a noise and looked at the doorway, but nothing was there. Her began to shuffle through the magazines and found one he was satisfied with and then sat down and started to read it.

The pixie stood outside the room against the wall. She peeked into the room once again to see Ray.

"I should stick around here, that man is adorable!" she whispered to herself with a dazed look on her face.

* * *

A/N: well what do ya think? Should I continue? I duno guys u gotta reveiw!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All right I'm going to continue anyways, even thought there have been no reviews but I know you're out there!!! So please review its annoying when you don't and it takes 5 seconds.

* * *

Peter came into the kitchen the next morning. "How did you sleep?"

Ray rubbed his eyes and began to poor his lucky charms into his bowl. "Horrible, I was having this dream some Fairy or Pixie or something was like at my bed side all night. It was weird."

"That is weird…" Peter agreed grabbing the toast that had popped out of the toaster and started to butter it. "Listen, I'll be at the mall all day today getting the stuff on this list Egon and Winston left us. Hopefully they'll be back by tomorrow morning from this stupid science fair thing they went to."

Ray nodded. "I kind of wanted to go to that, oh well I think its been more fun goofing of with you Peter."

"Of course it has been! You're with the V-Man!" Peter winked and gave him a thumb up then started to leave the kitchen. "Oh and Janine wanted her day off today so I gave it to her. Figured it might be cool for you to hang out here on your own and stuff, get that extra sleep you need."

Peter left the kitchen and made his way out the front door. Ray groaned loudly and slammed his head on the table.

"Sure thing Pete, and if there's a call?" he mumbled to himself in tired frustration.

He finished eating his cereal and went to watch some Saturday morning cartoons. he got comfortable watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, one of his favorites.

Just then out of nowhere the pixie appeared next to him on the couch.

"ACK!" Ray yelled practically falling off the couch.

"Oh finally we're alone!" She smiled and hugged Ray.

Ray struggled to loosen her grip but she was pretty strong. "W-what are you?!"

"In love!" she said getting a tighter grip on Ray then snuggled him.

"Look whatever you are! I'm not a teddy bear! I am a Ghostbuster!" Ray tried to explain as he slowly squeezed out of her grip.

"So?" She smiled.

"Well this means I could bust you!" Ray wheezed trying harder to get out.

"Silly Ray! I'm not as weak as I look!" She said with her sparkling smile.

"W-well, you um… have to go now!" Ray said as a feeble attempt to get rid of the crazy Pixie.

The Pixie let go and shrugged. "All right!" then she disappeared in a cloud of sparkles.

Ray gave a surprised sigh of relief. "That was easier then I thought!"

He got off the couch and walked to the bunkroom. He grabbed his clothes for the day and set them on the bed. He took his shirt off and began to unbutton his pajama bottoms when the pixie appeared in the room.

"HEY!" He yelled grabbing his once neatly folded clothes. "I thought I told u to go!"

"And I did but now I am back!" she smiled running over to him.

"Hey you crazy fairy! You can't be here! 1. Because I'm a ghostbuster! And 2. Because I'm trying to get dressed!!

"I don't mind!" She smiled as she started to give him another hug.

"Well I do!!" he said moving away from her. She quickly disappeared and the reappeared behind him. He squealed and hi pants fell down. But he quickly pulled them back up and re-buttoned them; dropping all the clothes he was hanging onto.

The Pixie hugged him again. "Oh Ray I love you."

"I don't even know you!" Ray yelled. "Could you at least give me time to get dressed!"

She giggled. "aaaaaaaall right. But I liked you better this way!" and with that she disappeared again.

Ray feeling a little self-conscious went to change in the bathroom. He changed quickly into a pair of blues jeans and a shirt with his usual sweater vest.

He came out of the bathroom only to see the Pixie standing right at the door.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled stumbling backwards.

She hugged Ray tight again and snuggled with him like a teddy bear.

"Look, how long are you going to be here?" Ray sighed knowing he was defeated and probably wouldn't be able to get rid of her till the others came home.

"Oh just until time stops." She said casually still snuggling.

Rays eyes grew wide. Suddenly he was hoping for the others to come home sooner.

"Um… ok… well if you're going to stay here there are rules! Rule 1. No more constant hugging! Rule 2. The bathroom is off limits if I or anyone else is in there! Got it?" Ray asked.

She nodded. "We are going to be so happy together."

"Oh yeah… real happy." Ray faked a smile.

He knew that he had to trick her in order for the guys to be able to catch her. This way she wouldn't disappear and keep coming back at different times.

Ray decided it would be a good idea to call Peter and get some help on this. "Whats you're name?"

"Its Tina!" She smiled.

"Ok Tina, you sit on the couch I'll go make a phone call!" He forced a smile.

"Ok!" she happily went to the living room.

Ray ran to the nearest phone and called Peter's cell. "Hey Pete? Yeah we got a big problem here… some pixie just popped out of no where and is head over heels in love with me… no I'm not making this up… YES… she is on the couch… I'm telling you major stocker material… what?… oh I don't know I guess she's kind of cute-THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You need to get down here and help me!… alright… see you in a few… bye."

Ray put down the phone and made his way to the living room.

"Who was that sweetie?" Tina asked.

"Oh you know just a friend…" Ray shrugged.

She smiled. "That's nice! Come here we can sit and cuddle!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" He lied.

He sat on the couch next to her and she cuddled him. Ray started to think to himself… maybe she wasn't that bad maybe she was just lonely…

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: man I feel like I have to finish this story!! ACK! My stupid sister got her stupid greasy Kentucky fried chicken fingers all over the key board!!!!!!

* * *

Peter walked into the fire house and looked around. Seems nothing bad had happened. He went to look for Ray and continued his mission up stairs. He made his way into the living room where Ray and Tina were sitting watching TV.

"Hey there Ray." He said startling Ray and causing him to push Tina off the couch.

"Peter! Hey its great that you're back now!" Ray said dusting off his pants.

Tina got up off the floor with a smile and hugged Ray. "Ray what is this ones name? I have seen him before!"

Ray tried to get loose. "This is my friend Peter, Peter this is Tina."

Peter nodded stroking his chin. "I see, I see... Ray can I talk to you private for a second."

"Sure thing Pete! Uh Tina you sit here I'll be right back." Ray said leading her back to the couch.

Peter and Ray left the living room and began to talk quietly in the hall.

"You're starting to like her aren't you?" Peter whispered.

"No! Way this chick is over obsessive!" Ray protested.

"Dude she is hot and she is crazy in love with you!"

"To the point where she made a picture of me with the chips a left out a few weeks ago!"

"... That's messed up."

Peter and Ray nervously looked around the corner to see Tina making a doll of Ray.

"Ok we have got to bust her!" Peter said starting to get disturbed.

"No, no, I can't she is really sweet and all I cant bare to trap her she means well she's just... just..."

"Nuts."

"Exactly!"

"Well what do we do?"

"Hang on until Egon and Winston get back I guess. They'll know what to do!"

Peter nodded and they both went back into the living room.

"Look what I made!!! it's a little doll of you! And look, I used the hair off you're hair brush to the hair!" Tina said holding up the creepy doll.

Ray gave Peter a look of disturbed-ness.

"Hey Tina you know what would be really fun!" Peter said quickly changing the subject. "Popping down to the 7 11 and getting some more potato chips for Ray!"

She jumped up and gave a big smile. "For Ray anything!!!" and with that she disappeared.

"Smooth thinking Pete! There isn't a 7 11 around here for miles! She'll totally get lost!" Ray laughed sitting down on the couch.

"How come she likes you so much?" Peter asked sitting next to him.

"I'm not sure... she just kind of appeared after you left and wont leave!" Ray said picking up the doll with some tweezers Egon had left out and putting it on the floor.

"Hmm, I wonder how she got here." Peter said thinking hard.

Soon enough the Pixie came back. "I got you regular! The man at the store wanted to know if it was Halloween... what is Halloween?"

"Never mind him." Ray smiled. He looked at the time and it read 9:55. "Oh jeez we better get to bed early tonight! We were suppose to pick Egon and Winston up at the airport!"

"Oh goody! What's an airport?" Tina asked.

"Hey uh, Ray what do we do with a suger plum fairy over there? Where will she sleep?" Peter whispered.

"With Ray of course!" she said appearing in between the two.

"Um why don't you sleep in Egon's bed?" Ray asked, actually it was more of a "you're staying in Egon's bed because you're not sleeping with me!"

The three of them went to the bunk room. The two men took turns changing In the bathroom, and Tina was going to sleep in what she was wearing because she had nothing else.

All three went to bed without much fuss. But around eleven Tina who was still awake tiptoed over to Ray's bunk and crawled into the bed snuggling up to him. Ray didn't stir he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

the next morning Ray walk up a little startled. "Ah! I thought I said to sleep in Egon's bed!"

"You did but I couldn't I wanted to be with you!" Tina smiled laying nose to nose with Ray.

Ray groaned and got out of bed. "Get up Pete we have to get Winston and Egon."

Peter made some odd noises and put a pillow over his head.

"All right, I am going to get in the shower. DO NOT COME IN. Do you understand?" Ray instructed.

Tina nodded and Ray made his way to the washroom with a towel in one arm and his clothes in another.

Ray stood in the shower putting shampoo into his hair. He sighed in relaxation and relief of not having Tina around.

"Ray?"

"ACK!" Ray yelped in surprise and the fact that he just got soap in his eyes. "Tina! I said do not come in!!! didn't you understand!"

"Yes but I got lonely and you're friend isn't very fun." Tina frowned.

Ray quickly dealt with the conditioner and turned off the water. Her grabbed the towel off the rod and wrapped it around himself then pulled back the curtain.

"Oh Ray you are so handsome!" Tina blushed seeing him in just a towel.

Ray blushed in embarrassment. "Look I would like it if I could change in peace please!"

Tina shrugged. "Ok I guess I could go ask you're friend some questions about you." She got off of the small stool and kissed Ray on the cheek then disappeared.

Ray stood and thought for a second, bringing a hand to his cheek. _no one usually thinks I'm good looking..._

Ray came out of the bathroom finally only to see Tina sitting next to the bed Peter was still sleeping in. She looked terribly bored.

"Oh Ray!" She jumped up and ran over to him hugging him tight. Ray thought this was actually a nice change from Slimer.

* * *

Ecto- 1 pulled out of the garage with Ray driving Tina right beside and Peter in the passenger seat.

"Um... Tina you cant hug me when I'm driving, it makes it really difficult." Ray said trying to steer. Tina eased her grip and just leaned on his shoulder instead.

It didn't take very long for them to get to the airport and when they did it wasn't easy to find anything!

The three of them stood in the lobby looking around. They got a lot of stairs mainly because a girl dressed as a fairy clung to Ray's arm.

Egon had noticed this and realized it was Peter and Ray.

"Hey guys... who is this?" Winston asked.

"Oh um... this causes some explaining... you see she just appeared out of no where and she wont leave." Ray tried to explain.

"In other words meet Ray's stalker Tina!" Peter smiled.

"Appeared? Hmm..." Egon pulled out his PKE meter. "Very interesting."

"What? What is it Egon?" Winston asked.

"I'll tell you back at the fire house." Egon said quietly as he looked at Tina. He clearly knew something about her that the others didnt.

* * *

A/N: another chapter finished. Man I'd like to get this story done before Christmas but that may not happen... anyways please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hate leaving for the holidays and then forgetting my stories!

* * *

Ecto-1 pulled noisily into the firehouse and then was shut off. Everyone piled out of the crowded car and into the back office. Ray felt a hand slide into his and quickly looked back to see the pixie smiling. He blushed and looked back at the others.

"Um… Ray?" Winston said making a small gesture that should have said "she shouldn't hear this" or "you're momma smells like fish."

Ray took five seconds to realize what Winston was talking about. He turned to Tina and gave a false half smile.

"Uh, Tina me and the boys have to talk a bit could you go watch some TV or something?" Ray asked.

"I have a better idea, I'll make you a sandwich!" and with that the pixie disappeared.

Egon cleared his throat. "Did you two break anything while I was gone?"

"Whoa, whoa! We're talking about the pixie here." Peter said putting his hands up.

"Yes, this is important I need to know if you broke anything." Egon gave them the serious look.

Ray gave Peter a glance and Peter sighed. "Ok well, we were bored out of are minds because someone didn't want to get a pool table, so we started to play football… inside. Anyways Ray missed a pass and it broke some little egg thingy!" Peter sat down out of breath from speaking so quickly.

"You what?!" Egon asked rather loudly.

Peter and Ray cringed at the sound of Egon's furious voice.

"Well at least this explains the pixie! She clearly came out of my egg. I have had that egg since I was young my parents gave it to me, as I grew up I studied it more and more and realized that by breaking the egg it would said free a spiritual being!" Egon fixed his glasses and calmed himself down. "Clearly this is a phantom pixie, one that feeds off of the love of another."

"But she isn't evil or anything right?" Ray asked quickly.

"No, but she is a complete stalker." Egon quickly stated.

Ray fell onto one of the swivel chairs. "What does this mean?"

"She'll end up following you around until you're dead or…" Egon took a minute of pause here. All eyes were on him. "You conceive a child"

Now Ray fell off the chair and onto the floor.

"Well, it had to happen sometime!" Peter smirked help Ray off the floor.

"But I can't sleep with her!! Or have children for that matter!" Ray said now panicking, his face was flushed and he began to sweat.

Egon looked at Ray not blinking. "Sooner or later she is going to try and get you to have a child with her, how long has she been out?"

"Two days, maybe three." Peter said thinking hard.

Egon shook his head. "You don't have anytime left Ray."

"In other words, you might want to go to the drug store and pick up some "items"." Peter started to laugh historically.

"This isn't funny Peter! What if this was happening to you!" Winston asked. "Wait on second thought don't answer that…"

Peter was still laughing harder then ever, tears streaming down his face.

"Get out of here!" Winston smirked pushing Peter out of the office. "And get to the bathroom before you piss yourself!" Winston yelled after him and then looked back at the other two men. One was looking totally spaced out and the other deep in thought.

Winston shook his head. "What do we do Egon? Can we bust her?"

"I don't think so, she is mostly just a mystical creature." Egon frowned.

"Like something from a fairy tail?" Winston asked.

"Precisely, she has a little ghost in her (hence phantom) but not enough, we would have a lot of problems trying to catch her and getting her into the trap." Egon stroked his chin. "Perhaps we could tinker with a proton pack and a trap and see if we cant find a way to get her."

Winston smiled. "Lets do it! But wait what about Ray."

Egon looked down at Ray who still had the same expression on his face. "He'll have to distract her, but no matter what you cant fall for her!"

"YEAH REMAIN A VIRGIN!!" Peter yelled from the staircase and started laughing again.

"Hey!" Ray said snapping out of it! "I may not be you sleeze!"

Winston and Egon gave glances to each other.

"Just don't do anything stupid, having **ahem** intimate relations with her might not do anything but it could cause some serious issues. Until we have all the fax…"

"Keep you're pants on." Winston finished the words for Egon and they left to go down to the lab.

Ray got out of the chair and slowly made his way towards the stairs.

Janine sat at her desk and looked up at Ray. "Well, well doctor Stantz, you are in a dilemma."

Ray grumbled and walked up the stairs. He continued until he made his way into the kitchen where Tina had made about a dozen sandwiches and piled them up on a plate.

"You took a long time so… I made you a lot of sandwiches!" She smiled sweetly.

"Uh thanks." Ray said feeling awkward.

She gave a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ray said not making eye contact.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to you're apartment. Peter mentioned it. He's really nice." Tina smiled sitting at the table next to Ray.

Ray growled as his eyes became narrow. "I hate you Peter" he murmured under his breath.

* * *

Winston and Egon had worked all day, sometimes Peter came down to help but not often. Making fun of Ray was the main point of his day. But now it was the end of the day and Ray was faced with a terrible problem. What was he going to do being trapped in his apartment with this crazy pixie!!!!

* * *

A/N sorry had to be short I'm leaving for a party:P Rand R 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: here we go with another chapter, but i may need to warn you its a little... meh in this chapter, i'd probably rate this one in particular R, i duno. Just-just read... everything'll be fine!

* * *

Egon sat in the lab he was looking through a book. His concentration couldn't be broken. Finally his eyes grew wide and he set the book down running to the stairs. He ran up them quickly and over to Janine's desk.

"Janine has Ray left yet?" Egon said almost out of breath.

Janine looked up feeling a little concerned. "Yes he left already. Why what's wrong?"

Egon grabbed the phone and dialed a Ray's number quickly. "… Ray? Yeah… I got some important news… yes! The pixie she has a…"

"Egon I can't talk right now! This chick is going through my stuff like a loon! Bye!" Ray hung up the phone quickly.

Egon slowly hung up the phone. His expression became worried like way more worried then before.

"What's going on Egon?" Janine asked.

"I got to get Ray!" Egon ran for the door to the firehouse.

"But it's across town!" Janine yelled after him but she was to late.

* * *

The pixie hung up the phone she smiled a wicked grin. "Now then..." Her voice sounded the same as Ray's. "Time to get ready." She cleared her throat and walked away from the phone.

Ray came out of the bathroom. He looked around. The lights were dim and candles were lit. He had a bad feeling. He looked for the pixie but he didn't see her. He heard a noise from his bedroom. He gulped and walked slowly over to the door. He opened it just a crack to see the pixie, her wings were gone and she wore… well not much. Ray closed the door and leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath.

The door swung open. "Ray sweet heart, come in."

"Um… I think I'll just go get a drink." Ray said nervously he begain to walk towards the kitchen. This wasn't the same pixie from before it was like she changed, she was still a creepy stalker but now she had this whole "I want you now" crazy thing that was a little scary.

She appeared in front of him. He jumped back.

"Look Tina, you're a nice… pixie but I cant sleep with you its just I am not ready you know?" Ray said becoming panicked. Who knew what she would do at this new stage.

"Oh Ray, I have a feeling you'll change you're mind." She smiled.

He gave a confused scared face and backed up slowly. She put her hand up in front of her mouth and blew sparkles at him. His eyes became heavy and started to flutter until they closed and he fell to the floor.

Ray woke up on the couch. He felt strange… Tina came over to him and stroked his cheek. He felt an odd urge to kiss her, to hold her, but that couldn't be right he couldn't do that. He tried to fight the urge but he found himself locking lips with the beautiful pixie.

Suddenly his thoughts and memories all left him and all he could think about was Tina!

Tina began to laugh. "That stupid egg head and his family tried to keep my trapped but I knew I would get out! And now with you're help you cute little human my child will take over this world!" Ray began kissing her neck. "But I do believe I will spare you're life. I think I've grown attached to you, you can become my- my personal slave when I rule!"

* * *

Egon got on the bus, he tapped his foot impatiently wishing the bus would go faster but he knew it would take the bus at least twenty minutes. He just hoped he wouldn't be to late.

* * *

Tina led Ray into his bedroom, she sat on the bed and waited while Ray started to strip, but the phone started ringing and Ray stopped quickly. Tina scowled then cleared her throat and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh uh… Peter! Yeah what's up? Oh well actually she um… left; yeah she had to pick up some milk! All right Pete talk to ya." Tina hung up and cleared her throat once again. "Well go on then as you were."

Ray took off his shirt and set it on the floor.

* * *

Peter scratched his chin. "I have a real bad feeling… Ray doesn't talk like that… and he doesn't drink milk unless its soy! I have to get down there!" Peter got his coat off of the back of his chair and put it on leaving the station. He got in his car that was parked outside and started driving to Ray's house knowing it would take him about 15 minutes speeding.

* * *

Egon sat on the bus next to an old lady, his face was so stern that the lady began to feel worried and moved a seat down.

* * *

Ray was now standing in his boxers. He slowly walked over to the bed climbing in next to Tina and then kissing her.

Tina clawed his back with her long nails and he began to bleed but he didn't flinch at all he was so hypnotized that he couldn't feel the intense pain he was going through.

* * *

Peter put his foot down hard on the accelerator. He was sure he would make it there in less than ten minutes now. He thought about what might happen to his best friend, he had only been joking before but now he was really worried.

"He better not knock her up!" He mumbled.

* * *

Egon got off the bus now he just had a three-block walk till he was at Ray's apartment. He was starting to freak out he knew he was going to be too late and it could end up risking the world.

* * *

Ray caressed Tina's skin; she combed her fingers through his hair. She began to take off what little she had on when there was a knock at the door. Ray paused once again.

"Just ignore that Ray-Ray! Stay with me." Tina said sitting up and holding him down. Rays head was turned towards the door; Tina turned it back towards her and began kissing him again.

There was another knock at the door. Tina stopped Ray and got off the bed. She walked over to the bedroom door and locked it just in case. She walked back over to Ray.

"Ray honey, I need you right, right now!" She said impatiently. Ray nodded. She pushed him down and got onto the bed.

The front door busted open. Peter Ran in looking heroic. "Jesus that hurt!" he said at last grabbing his foot. "RAY?"

Ray turned his head but Tina pulled him onto her.

"RAY?! Come on man I know you're here!" Peter yelled, he saw the bedroom and ran over to it.

"Dammit!" Tina yelled shoving Ray off of her and getting out of the bed once again. She dragged Ray over to the closet and shut him in it.

Peter smashed open the door only to find Tina standing alone in the middle of the room. "What the hell did you do Ray?!" Peter yelled at her.

"He is going to be the proud father of the ruler of the world!" Tina scowled proudly. She broke of the bedpost in one try and slugged it at Peter knocking him unconscious. She took Ray out of the closet.

"No more of this!" She yelled throwing him onto the bed and getting onto him.

Egon came running through the door. "Ray?!"

"GOD DAMB!" Tina growled.

She then tried to take off Ray's boxers as quick as she could but she wasn't fast enough Egon Ran into the room and whacked her in the head with the same bedpost. She fell to the floor immediately.

Egon Pulled Ray off the bed and put Peters trench coat on him. He also lifted up Peter and carried him while dragging Ray to the car.

Egon threw Peter into the back seat and buckled Ray into the front. Egon got in the drivers side and started the car up and sped off.

* * *

He pulled into the firehouse and got out of the car. "WINSTON, JANINE? NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Winston came running down the stairs and Janine got out from her desk. They ran over to the car and help Egon carry the two men down to the lab.

Down in the lab they had Peter lying down with an icepack on his head and Ray was changed to a chair.

"Egon you think what we did to these protons packs is going to work?" Winston asked putting on his pack.

"I am almost positive." Egon said grabbing the other pack.

Tina woke up. "Those idiots! They should have learned not to mess with me!" She growled and disappeared from the apartment.

Ray tried to get out of the chains he wanted Tina so badly but he didn't understand why. He couldn't see his friends standing there he saw enemies who wanted to separate him from the women he loved.

Tina suddenly appeared before them. Her eyes were now glowing red.

Egon and Winston had their proton packs aimed at her.

She walked over to Ray who was in chains and stroked his cheek. "You may want to say goodbye Ray baby, this is the last you'll see of these men." And with that she kissed him.

She turned took a few steps then started to transform into a dragon. Her wings reappeared but slowly became pointy and scaly.

She blew fire at Egon and Winston causing them to fall backwards. They fired the packs and kept a steady stream. Finally it had her! Janine threw the trap and opened it.

Ray started to yell while he watched Tina get sucked into the trap screaming.

The trap steamed and shook; Winston picked it up and quickly emptied it in the containment unit.

They both gave a loud sigh.

Ray came out of his trans and shook his head. "W-what's going on here?" he looked down. "Why am I in chains and practically naked?!"

Egon unchained him. Ray stood up and covered himself.

"We caught the pixie she's in the unit now." Egon smiled patting Ray's shoulder.

"I didn't…"

"No, no well we don't think so anyways. Even if she did have a baby it would be in the containment unit." Egon reassured him.

"PETER!" Ray gasped running over to him.

"She swung a bedpost at his head." Egon sighed.

Ray started to shake him.

"What is this?" he groaned. "Oh Ray thank god! Is she gone?"

"Yeah she's gone…" Ray said smiling.

"God dam were you ever close there…" Peter half chuckled.

"Peter lets not talk about this. I think I'm going to go get dressed now… this is a little awkward…" Ray smiled helping Peter up and climbing the stairs.

* * *

A/N: yet another story finished. This one was… different from my others but hey what can you do? Anyways don't forget to review! 


End file.
